Bridge to Terabithia meets Jason
by Silverterror
Summary: A teenager named Jason ends up in our world, and saves Leslie's life. Jess is happy, will Jason ever return to his world, or remain in ours for ever? Bridge to Terabithia, and Crelin crossover. Find out what Crelin is inside. Update: Story is in Hiatus.


A/N: This is a crossover between Crelin and Bridge to Terabithia. I wrote Crelin thirteen months ago. Anyway, if you read this, then please, please review. And if you want to know what Crelin is, then read this. I'll say one thing though, Crelin is the story of a person named Jason, not any Jason that's already been used before. A Jason I made up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bridge to Terabithia, or it's characters. Katherine Paterson does.

Bridge to Terabithia meets Jason

By Dark God Silverterror

Chapter 1: The portal to our earth

Jason was in Norstrom, investigating the resurrection of Nerkal. Jason saw something that disturbed him. A small group of dark elves were marching from a land of dirt, onto the path.

Dark elves were once elves from the city Ekvia that was destroyed over 17,000-18,000 years ago in the war of light elves and dark elves. The leader of the dark elves was the dark elf Nerkal, who was once an elf. But he wanted the magic stone Crelin; and he grew power hungry. Nerkal became evil, slowly, over time, and his appearance became twisted, and gross. Same with the group of elves with him.

Jason had been told that his father had been killed by the dark elf Nerkal. Jason accepted the fact that Nerkal had murdered his father. Jason never knew his father, so he wasn't really that devastated with the news.

Jason when he was eleven years old, in his home town Westanting, was bored one day, so he went into town to buy something, unfortunately, his fat friend Torlin went with him. While in town, Jason bought from a guy the magic stone Crelin. The magic stone was blue, with a blue glow around it.

Jason, a few years later, was now a teenager, at the age of 15. Jason was nice, good hearted, a hero. He had a quick temper; and swore when he got mad. He really found his friend Torlin annoying.

Torlin was over-weight when he was young; but while Jason spent three years in the zaltion prison, Torlin lost weight. And was skinnier.

Jason thought quickly what he was going to do. He turned around, got up, and ran to the steps he had gone up, he ran down them. And it took a long time for him to get to the bottom. But he finally did, and got off the steps, he ran through a few feet of the land of dirt, then onto the dirt road, and unsheathed his sword, he swung his sword, killing a dark elf, and it's blood splattered onto some dark elves armor, and on Jason's clothes.

Jason fought the dark elves. Then he fought another one.

Jason was fighting the dark elf, when he hit it, it fell dead. The sword accidentally connected with the stone Crelin in Jason's pack, and made a blue slash. It made a hole to the planet Earth.

Jason wondered, "What could this be?" He had never seen this type of thing before, he made a decision, he decided to go in the portal.

He went in wondering what would happen next.

On the other side, a girl named Leslie Burke grabbed for a rope.

Leslie was ten years old, her friend was Jesse Aarons, who had fallen in love with Leslie a night before. Leslie had been in love with Jess since the first moment she saw him. She hadn't told Jess that she loved him, because she didn't want to ruin their friendship. They had been friends since the beginning of the school year. Today was March 9, 2007.

When Leslie was starting to swing across the creek with the rope, a hole in the middle of the air was made, a teenager named Jason stepped out of it. The hole closed, then Jason turned to see Leslie swinging across the rope. Jason sheathed his sword.

The rope snapped. Leslie fell into the creek, and the water splashed.

Jason waisted no time, he went jumping in after her, swam to where she nearly hit her head on a rock.

Jason grabbed her seconds before her head collided with it. Swam her back to the surface, grabbed on to the same side of the creek that she had swung across the rope, climbed up with her still clung to his side. When he was finished climbing he laid Leslie on the ground, and starting doing C.P.R. Then he stopped, moved his lips, and head from Leslie's lips, and head. She coughed up water.

Jason was relieved that he had saved Leslie's life. He had lost a friend Keira shortly after he had escaped from the zaltion prison. Keira was killed by a dark elf. Jason saved Leslie because he hated people dying. It brought heartbreak, and pain to Jason when Keira died. They became good friends, but Keira was killed by a dark elf.

Jason, after a year and a few months, still hadn't gotten over Keira's death. He felt heartbreak, pain, sadness, and many other feelings that were tragic.

Jason said, "I wonder where her family lives." Jason had no idea where he was, and also had no idea where Leslie lived.

Leslie opened her eyes, got half way up, looked at Jason. She was surprised to see someone sitting next to her.

Leslie said, "Who are you, did you save me?"

Jason said, "I am Jason Terabithson. And yes, I saved you from drowning."

Leslie said, "I'm Leslie Burke. Thank you for saving me, but how did you get here?"

Jason replied, "If I tell you will you promise not to freak out?"

"Yes," Leslie said.

Then Jason said, "I was fighting a creature called a dark elf. When I killed him, my sword made a blue slash in the air. There was a hole in the air, I stepped through, and here I am."

Leslie thought_, "What? Well, the guy's wearing weird fantasy clothes. He's got a sword. So, you might as well believe the guy."_

Leslie thought that Jason looked weird, his clothes looked like fantasy clothes. Leslie believed what Jason had said because of his clothes. Leslie said, "Ok, I believe you, since you look really weird." said Leslie.

"Never trust a person by their looks, but rather with the sincerity in their eyes." said Jason, "Now where is your family?"

"I live over there," Leslie pointed in the direction of her house.

Jason said, "Well you should be going there."

"Wait, if what you told me is true, don't you need a place to stay," said Leslie.

"What," said Jason surprised that Leslie asked him that question. "I really don't think your parents would approve of that, I'm just a stranger. But you should head along home."

"Well where are you going to spend the night," said Leslie.

"I'm sure I could find a hotel."

"Do you even know where the nearest hotel is" asked Leslie.

"No," said Jason. He was being honest, Jason didn't know anything about Earth, or were any locations were. Or anything.

"Then come with me, my parents will help you find one," said Leslie.

Jason had no other choice, he didn't know where he was, so he said, "Oh fine," and went with Leslie to her house, he knocked on her door. Mr. Burke answered the door, and was surprised to see a young man with his daughter.

Jason said, "I was traveling, when I saw her swinging across a rope, and it snapped. I jumped in the creek and pulled her out."

Mr. Burke said, "Thank you, I'm so happy you saved my daughter's life". A tear went down his face. Mr. Burke called Judy, his wife, she came to him. Mr. Burke told her what happened. She was really happy that Jason had saved Leslie's life.

"Are you from around these parts," Mr. Burke asked Jason. Jason said, "No, I'm from…" and looked around and saw a map on a wall that had a map. Jason looked at the state. West Virginia. Then the town Ripley. He then turned his head to Mr. Burke, and said, "The town Ripley, west Virginia." Jason felt guilty for lying, but he didn't want to tell the truth to Leslie's parents, how could he? Who would believe that he was fighting dark elves, and that he had walked into a portal; then came out on Earth? The answer, no one.

Leslie believed Jason because of the way he looked.

* * *

Jess said, "Stop here, you don't want to park in my driveway after it rains. The mud would stick to your car's tires." Jess was happy, he had gone to the art museum with his music teacher, Ms. Edmunds. Jess was in love with Ms. Edmunds, she was really pretty. Ms. Edmunds had long black hair and light blue eyes.

Ms. Edmunds replied, "Alright, I'll stop here." She stopped her car, Jess opened the door, then stepped out of the car.

Jess said, "See yah."

"I'll see ya too," Ms. Edmunds replied. Jess closed the door. Ms. Edmunds rode the car away. Jess was smiling. He had a crush on Ms. Edmunds. Jess was in love with her. He had never told Ms. Edmund though, but she knew it.

Jess was also in love with his friend Leslie Burke, he loved her more then Ms. Edmunds, due to the fact that he spend most of his time with her. Jess didn't know that he loved Leslie. But he would find out one day. Jess ran to his house, and went in the back door. Walked through the kitchen, then into the living room. Jess's dad said on the chair. Then said, "Where in God's name have you been?"

"I told mom were I was going," said Jess. "But she was really tired. So she didn't think it over. She let me go."

Jess pushed his mom off of him. He didn't like it when people hugged him.

Jack Aarons continued, "You're friend Leslie nearly died. She fell into a creek this morning after a rope she was using broke. This guy named Jason Terabithson, or something weird was there to save her. So he did. If he hadn't been there, then she would've hit her head on a rock, then she would have gone unconscious. Then she would've drowned. Be glad Jason was there."

Jess looked terrified, then relieved. He didn't want Leslie to die. Jess couldn't live without her. Leslie was the only friend Jess had. Jess wanted to see Leslie, she nearly died. He said, "Can I go to Leslie's house to see her now?"

Jess's dad replied, "Sure, I don't see why not. Just be back for dinner."

"Alright," said Jess. He walked back to the back door, opened it. Then went outside closing it behind him. He walked over to Leslie's house, and knocked on her door. Then Leslie answered it.

Jess said, "Leslie, you're alright." Jess hugged Leslie with one arm She returned it.

Jess was glad that Leslie was alive, he was sorry he hadn't invited her to the art museum. Jess thought it was his fault that Leslie nearly died.

"I was told what happened. I'm sorry I didn't invite you to go to the art museum with me. If I go ever again, I promise I will take you with me. That was to close for comforts. I was really scared that you were hurt. But now seeing you brings comfort to my heart. Leslie your...the only friend I got."

"Hmm, hmm." Mr. Burke, who's first name Bill I'll use now, as it's getting really annoying to type Mr. Burke over and over again. And I'll use Ms. Burke's first name Judy, Mr. and Ms.'s Aarons first names Jack and Mary.

Anyway, Bill then said, "Jess, I would like you to meet Jason, the man who saved Leslie's life."

Jess and Leslie moved their arms from each other. Jess walked into the room, and closed the door behind him. Let go of the doorknob. A teenager of the age 15 got off the couch, and turned to Jess. The teenager had peach fuzz spread across his face. He was wearing a long tunic that went down to his knees above his knees which was brown in color. He had blue pants. And was wearing black, long boots. He had a sash around his chest with a small bag on his back with a strange blue magical stone called Crelin in it. The teenager had long black hair which went down his back. And blue eyes with a scar on his right one. He said, "Hi, my name is Jason. Nice to meet you kid."

Jess said, "Thank you for saving Leslie, I can't live without her. If I did, then I would die of heartbreak. I need her, she's the only friend I got." Jess started crying. He was glad that Jason had saved Leslie. Leslie was Jess's angel. Jess was Leslie's knight in shining armor, her king. Jess was crying because Leslie nearly died, and without her, Jess would die of heartbreak.

Jason said, "Well, you're welcome. You must really care for her if you're crying."

"Yes, that's true." Jess was being honest, he really did care for Leslie, but he didn't know that he loved her.

Leslie walked over to Jess, and turned him around and held him tight with her head on his chest. Jason was about to walk over and try to comfort Jess, but decided not to when he saw Leslie do so.

"Leslie," said Jess, who put his arms around Leslie. "You're the only friend I have. I care for you deeply. I like you a lot." He was, or wasn't going to say love, but didn't know at this point if he loved Leslie or not. So, he said what he said.

Leslie moved her head off of Jess's chest, then said, "Jess, I care for you deeply to. I also like you a lot. Leslie nearly kissed Jess on the lips, but kissed him on the cheek instead.

Leslie removed her lips from Jess's cheek, Jess didn't kiss Leslie back. Because he was in front of people. And really didn't like the fact that Leslie had just kissed him. Leslie wanted to kiss Jess again, but didn't. For the same reason as Jess. Just for the fact that she was in front of people. Not for the fact she didn't like kissing Jess, or for the fact that Jess was a boy, or for any other reason. Just for the fact that they were in front of people. Leslie loved Jess, but she hadn't told him.

Jason thought, _"What the hell? I didn't expect that to happen."_ Jason didn't expect Leslie to kiss Jess. He was surprised that she did that.

Bill, Judy, and Jess were also surprised that Leslie had kissed Jess.

Jason said, "What? Do you love him or something weird?"

Leslie said as she let go of Jess, "I uh..." She was really nervous. She ran upstairs to her room. And shut the door.

Jess said, "I'll go talk to her." Jess walked up the stairs to Leslie's room.

A/N: Please is this a good chapter. I wrote this a few months ago; and it was crap. So I rewrote a few weeks ago, it was still crap. So I rewrote it a third time, and now it's a lot better, I hope. Also, I used to have the penname Silverterror, but I changed it to Evilflame of hell. Anyway, I'm using my old penname Silverterror as the name of a villian that will appear later in this fanfic. And, last but not least, please review. The next chapter will be longer.

P.S. I've had writers block, and couldn't think of anything to write. So that's why I haven't updated my other stories for awhile. Dagnamit! I'll continue my other stories as soon as I get some ideas, I'm not stealing ideas from other fanfics, or using the same ideas that have already been done before.

Anyway, expect fast updates. I already wrote, and posted this fanfic twice, but deleted it both times. All the chapters will be better versions then what they were before.

And, the last thing, I'll be adding new chapters to the story to make it longer.

Sorry for the long Author's note. But, whatever.

-Dark God Silverterror


End file.
